


Asagao Arts Academy

by catgrump



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: AU, F/M, Hidden block, Musical Theatre AU, Normal Boots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of a private boarding school, Asagao Academy was a private arts school?  The Normal Boots and Hidden Block Clubs are now musical theatre nerds as well as video game nerds, all going to school to learn to be better theatre artists.  When Hana Mizuno transfers to Asagao in her third year, she meets these boys, performs in a grand musical, and has drama onstage as well as off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asagao Arts Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This story may take a while to update, as I plan on writing each route all at once as one chapter. Polls will be created to determine whose route is written next, and links for voting will be on my tumblr (catgrumpart).
> 
> This story is written in journal format. Hana takes a journal with her where she goes and updates with her thoughts and day's events as she goes.

Day 0… 3:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            I’m so incredibly excited and happy today! After my dad came home from running some errands, he handed me a pretty bag full of tissue paper. We can’t exactly afford to give gifts right now, so it was quite a surprise. When I opened the bag, it contained this journal, and an already opened envelope.

 

Me: Dad, why is the envelope already open?

Dad: Just read the letter inside, Hana; you’ll know then.

 

            The letter was my acceptance into Asagao Arts Academy! Dad gave me this journal as a symbol of a new chapter in my life beginning. “You won’t want to forget these moments”, he said.

            After being bullied out of the one thing in public school that made me happy—musical theatre—I was so glad Dad even let me audition in the first place. It’s very exclusive school, too, even though they’re the only school in the nation to accept new students beyond their first year. I’ll be entering as a third year come this autumn and I can’t stop smiling!

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 0… 9:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            How is Dad going to be able to afford this? Yes, due to my grades, AAA is giving me a nice scholarship, but it still isn’t enough to give him a comfortable amount for himself. I still have to pay for room and board and a meal plan, too…

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 1… 10:30 AM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            Today is my official first day at The Academy. Dad and I went out for breakfast, even though I insisted I was fine with homemade eggs and toast, but he said he wanted to treat me. To my mixed reaction of dismay and delight, he gave me another present, too. A new, in-box, Gintendo 4DS: pink, just like my hair. He said if I ever get homesick, I should just play with it. I was crying in the diner, how embarrassing.

            Our departure at the train station was really hard for both of us. With Mom no longer around, Dad would be alone until I came home for school breaks. It seemed like it didn’t hit either of us until the train was pulling into the station. We both cried.

            Now I’m sitting in the train car, on my way to the school. The train was almost totally full, and I was lucky enough to find a train car with only one other person in it. There was this guy in front of me for a majority of the ride: a boy about my age wearing a distinct minty-green and gray varsity jacket. For the first hour of the ride, he didn’t say a single word to me. Then, he looked down from the newspaper he was reading, and I couldn’t help but stare; his skin seemed to sparkle off the light from the window.

 

Him: So, are you heading to The Academy?

Me: Um… yes?

Him: First year, huh?

Me: Mhm.

Him: The next four years of your life will be some of the most memorable, I’ll tell you that—

Me: Actually, I’m a third year.

Him: Oh? What track are you in?

Me: Musical theatre.

Him: That’s my track. Why haven’t I seen you before?

Me: I’m a transfer student? (I gave him my acceptance letter out of my carry-on bag)

Him (after reading it): So you are. Well, Hana Mizuno, I guess I’ll be seeing you around.

 

            And then he left. I didn’t even get his name. Well, if he’s in my track, I guess I’ll be seeing him plenty, anyway.

            I still have about half an hour before I arrive at The Academy.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 1… 9:45 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            What an eventful first day!! I met my roommate, Mai, almost immediately after getting off the train, and she gave me a basic tour of the school, and she’s really fun. She’s a constant bundle of energy and pep, ready to burst at the seams. She showed me the theater, of course, and she showed me all the other art rooms, classrooms, the cafeteria, and of course, our dorm hall. The dorm is bigger than I expected; it has two beds, two desks and chairs, and two closets. Mai saw how little luggage I had and said “good thing I brought plenty of extra decorations”. We spent the afternoon hanging lights and pictures, and finding homes for her plants and trinkets.

            At lunch, she told me she could tell me anything I wanted to know about any kid at the school, and that kid in the jacket came by again. I pointed him out to Mai.

 

Me: Hey, that kid was on the train with me.

Mai: (Gasp!) Jared??

Me: Yes? In the green jacket with the swoopy hair.

Mai: Oh my god. That’s Jared, the most beautiful guy here. He’s in musical theatre with us, but a year older. He’s gotten leads in shows ever since his freshman year. He’s so talented.

Me: The most beautiful guy here?

Mai: Did I stutter?

Me: No, you did not, I am sorry.

 

            Then he started walking toward us??

 

Jared: Oh, Hana, it’s nice to see you again.

Me: Same to you! I didn’t get your name on the train, though.

Jared: Gosh, how terribly rude of me. My name is Jared. How have you been settling in?

Me: Pretty well, thank you. My roommate here, Mai, has been showing me around.

Jared: That’s great to hear. I’ll be sure to tell my friends in third year to look out for you and help you feel welcome. See you around.

 

            Mai’s jaw was agape and her face was practically crimson. Turns out Mai has had a huge crush on Jared ever since she got to The Academy. It’s always been a dream of hers to work with Jared onstage, but since she’s a year younger than him, they’ve never had an acting class together, and Mai’s never been cast in anything other than ensemble, so that chance hasn’t come. After Jared walked away, though, I met someone… not as kind.

 

Girl: You know Jared?

Me: Uh… not really? We talked on the train over here but that’s it.

Girl: … Oh. (She turned around to face the people at her table again)

Me: Mai, what was that about?

Mai: That’s Mimi. She was probably just trying to get in with you.

Me: “In with me”?

Mai: Yea, try not to pay her mind. She’s in our track and year, so we’re going to have to deal with her a lot.

 

            Apparently Mimi is someone to avoid. After glancing around the cafeteria, I noticed two center tables conjoined, full of boys in matching green jackets and boys in matching yellow jackets. They all looked like Jared’s (who was also at the table), so naturally, I asked Mai about it, and she told me about Normal Boots Club and Hidden Block Club, the two competing gaming clubs at The Academy. They host and compete in video game tournaments together every year. All the boys are in the musical theatre track, though, which is quite a coincidence. Apparently the clubs are pretty exclusive, too. But as Mai said, “who cares? They’re all really hot”. I can’t argue there: all the guys were pretty cute. Mai told me plenty of information about all the boys.

 

NORMAL BOOTS

 

  * Jared, of course, is a model
  * Jon has a robotic bird (Jacques) he carries with him, and is one of the club founders
  * PBG is the other founder. PBG is short for Peanut Butter Gamer, but he’s allergic to peanuts
  * Jirard is The Completionist. He completes everything he does 100% and has a bunch of collections
  * Shane is an exchange student from England
  * Satch is the current valedictorian
  * Paul runs the school news channel with Nick and Josh, and Paul is the President of his graduating class



 

HIDDEN BLOCK

 

  * Ian is really into retro TV and movies
  * Caddy is another exchange student from England
  * Wallid is the technical founder of the club, even though they don’t have a leader. Also the “meme master”
  * Jeff once tried to launch a hamster into space
  * Luke is a rapper with his own online following
  * Jimmy runs the Nokemon Trainers Club



 

I asked Mai if it was possible to join either club (since video games are super fun), and she said that it’s pretty difficult to do. Maybe I’ll actually be a part of a club in school! I can’t wait for my first day of classes tomorrow.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 2… 10:15 AM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            I get to start my day by doing musical theatre class, and I’m so happy about that! Mai and I have the class together, and sadly, Mimi is there, too, but so many Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys are in the class, too! Jon, PBG, Shane, Ian, and Luke are all in class with us. And they all heard from Jared to be nice to me, and by association, Mai. She was so happy. We went over basic syllabus information in all classes, making for a rather boring day, but we get to go back to musical theatre at the end of the day!

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 2… 4:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            So apparently no one knows what the musical theatre season is until The Banquet during the third week of each semester. When I asked Mai about it, she said that it’s mostly for the first years and transfers to get to know everyone in the track, but it’s also a great excuse to get a little dressed up and announce the show. However, she mentioned that lots of people bring… dates. I’ve never been on a date before. Just the thought of it makes me anxious. Maybe I can just go with Mai?

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 2… 8:30 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            It’s only been a day at The Academy and I’ve already humiliated myself. Somehow, Paul, the 4th Year Class President, and member of Normal Boots, ended up running into me, and I fell into the mud. The entirety of BOTH clubs were there, and I was too embarrassed to face them. I cried when I got back to my room. I don’t want this place to end up just like home. This place is supposed to be different.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 3… 10:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            Mai is a great friend. We barely know each other and she already has done so much for me. She held me when I cried and didn’t tell me how silly it was for me to cry over this. She offered to help me wash my clothes. She even told me that the boys asked her if there was anything they could do to help. They actually felt bad for me.

 

Mai: Paul told me to tell him if you were okay.

Me: I don’t want him to feel bad—

Mai: They accidentally hurt you. They’re allowed to feel bad for that.

 

            I guess she’s right, but I don’t think people should worry over me like that. It isn’t really worth it. Mai keeps telling me that tomorrow will be better. I hope so.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 3… 1:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            Guess who just finished having lunch with Normal Boots and Hidden Block! Paul came over to me and Mai, and apologized profusely for what he did, and invited us to have lunch with him and the rest of the guys. We accepted, naturally. They’re all so much fun! I barely even cared that so many eyes were on me and Mai as we followed Paul to the center of the cafeteria. I mean, I cared a little. Anxiety is a bitch. But once we got to the table, the guys were all really friendly and welcoming. Well, everyone except Shane. He kept glaring at me and ignoring me. I hope I didn’t say or do anything wrong.

            Mai, however, spent much of lunch focused on Jared. This was probably the closest—in a relationship and physical sense—that she’s ever been to him. She couldn’t stop smiling and giggling all lunch. It was great to see her so happy.

            At the end of lunch, Mai even had the guts to ask the guys if we could join them again tomorrow, and to our surprise, the boys agreed! Mai was right. Today was better than yesterday.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 4… 4:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

            Not much happened today. I started a project in history class with PBG. He doesn’t like school very much, but said he’s still going to pull through so that I get a good grade. I hope I can trust him.

 

-Hana

________

 

Day 5… 4:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            Jeff invited me to hang out with him after his soccer practice today. It’s a nice day, so I decided to watch the practice myself and just meet him when he’s done. I didn’t even know The Academy had sports teams. PBG and Jeff are on the soccer team together, and Jeff mentioned to me that Luke is on the basketball team. I’m trying to grasp how the sport works as I watch it, but not much is becoming clear.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 5… 7:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            First of all, there are more sports in The Academy than I thought. Mai’s on the volleyball team and I had no idea until today. Secondly, I watched PBG and Jeff play video games this evening in Jeff’s dorm, and it was so fun! They got really competitive and they kept accusing the other of cheating many times. I couldn’t stop laughing all night. At the end of the night, before I went back to my dorm, PBG invited me (and Mai) to the first practice session for Normal Boots tomorrow. Jeff was a bit mad that PBG asked me first, because Hidden Block is having a practice session tomorrow, too. I told the boys we’ll try to get to both! What a great way to start the weekend.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 6… 10:45 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            What an exhausting day of video games! Mai and I went to Hidden Block’s practice session first since it started sooner. We were content to just watch there, and they were too caught up in their shenanigans to offer us a turn anyway. But we still loved watching! The Hidden Block guys are kind of crazy, but they still love each other.

            We headed to Normal Boots’ session a few hours later, and they offered us slots in their tournament of Stupendous Stomping Sisters. Mai lost practically immediately, but I actually defeated Jon AND PBG. I lost to Shane, but he was like ridiculously good (and also kind of angry?), so it wasn’t too fair of a pairing. But I did pretty well for having never competed in video games before! Most of the guys seemed rather impressed with me, too. Jirard even said that we’re welcome back any time.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 7… 10:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            Today was uneventful. Mai and I did our homework and helped each other with our vocal techniques.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 8… 1:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            Lunch was really… weird. It was just a normal conversation, but suddenly, Jared beckoned everyone’s attention and talked to the whole group at once.

 

Jared: So, the banquet is the weekend.

Satch: So it is.

Jared: Anyone taking anyone special this year, fellas?

(Silence)

PBG: Uh, actually, I was going to go by myself this year.

Jeff: Me, too.

Caddy: Same here

Jared: Wow, you all are boring!

Jimmy: Well, you’ve got it the same as every year; you can have your pick from the entire Academy.

Jared: Of course. And I’ve already got my choice picked out.

 

            When he said that, I swore he was looking at me, and I couldn’t help but blush and avoid eye contact.

 

Shane: And I’m sure it’ll be a new choice tomorrow.

Jared: Probably. There are just so many hearts to heal.

Shane: So it’s not even about who YOU like?

Jared: Why would it be?

 

            During this conversation, I looked over at Mai who was as red as the lipstick she wore today. I hope she doesn’t get hurt because of this guy.

 

-Hana

 

________

 

Day 10… 7:00 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            The Normal Boots and Hidden Block boys both want me to join their clubs. Excuse me? I was not expecting this! After knowing about my apparent “natural talent”, the teams were debating over who could “have” me, but then Ian (bless his heart) said I should decide for myself. How am I to choose? I’m becoming friends with everyone in both clubs that making a decision as grand as this may be devastating for the club I don’t choose. I really don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Luckily, I don’t have to choose right now, just before the first tournament. I have a lot to think about.

 

-Hana

________

 

Day 11… 9:30 PM

 

Dear Journal,

 

            The Banquet is the day after tomorrow. Neither Mai nor I were asked. I just assumed we’d go together as friends, and have a good time together, but Mai told me tonight that she’s “surprised no one’s asked me”.

 

Me: What? Why?

Mai: You definitely have a few potential suitors here.

Me: Really?

Mai: Do you not see it?

Me: I guess not…

Mai: Hana, this school is like a big new start for you, right?

Me: Yeah…

Mai: How about you take a risk and ask someone to the banquet yourself?

Me: What!? Right now?

Mai: No, silly, not right now! Tomorrow! The worst thing they can do is say ‘no’.

Me: How do you know that?

Mai: I just do. Trust me, Hana.

 

            And that’s how I got roped into finding a date for the banquet… the day before the banquet. The only people I really “know” per say are the Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys. … Who should I ask? I guess I’ll just sleep on it and decide tomorrow.

 

-Hana


End file.
